


Sun Bleached

by captainkippen



Series: 1986! Verse [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkippen/pseuds/captainkippen
Summary: TJ can finally see a future for them.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: 1986! Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634263
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Sun Bleached

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short addition to the 1986 universe. Nothing happens in it. They're just happy and in love.

TJ stared out at the water in awe. It was still early and the sun was just beginning to peek up over the edge of the horizon. They hadn’t gotten to the hotel until late the night before because the journey over had involved more gas station stops and wrong turns than intended, so they hadn’t even had a chance to explore the area before collapsing into their beds and falling sound asleep. The wait made it more worth it somehow. To see the beach for the first time like this, with the sky a blur of oranges and pinks cast across cotton clouds and the water lapping peacefully at his bare feet, his hand in Cyrus’. It felt nothing short of magical. 

“I’m glad we did this,” Cyrus said, breaking the gentle silence with a pleased sigh. 

TJ squeezed his hand. “Me too.”

They had left their friends snoozing in a heap back at the hotel and wandered down to the beachfront together. Despite the fact it was barely six in the morning the summer heat was already beginning to creep up on them, but TJ couldn’t find it in himself to complain. The streets were blissfully quiet, the peace only disturbed by the odd runner or two, leaving the boys feeling safe to walk with their fingers entwined. When they’d finally reached the sand TJ had kicked off his shoes and yelled ‘Race you!’ only for Cyrus to shriek incredulously and tear after him declaring him a cheat. It had ended with the two of them knocking into each other and falling winded into the sand. They had laid there watching the sky change colour with their chests pressed together until they were forced to get up by TJ’s arm going numb.

It almost felt like they were meant to be there. The dawn light cast a golden glow on Cyrus’ face. The ocean was reflected in his eyes, wide and full of wonder, and TJ couldn’t resist the urge to lean in and press a soft kiss to his lips. When he went to pull away, Cyrus twisted his free hand in the front of TJ’s sweater and pulled him back for another, soft and sweet. 

It was moments like these that made TJ wonder if he really existed. Everything felt too perfect, too fragile for his big hands, like the delicacy of the moment might shatter with one wrong touch. He was so lucky to be here… to be with Cyrus. To be in love and be loved back and know at the end of the day he had someone nearby to hold his hand when he needed them to. He had never imagined he’d have this. Only a year ago he had been afraid for his life, angry at the world and everybody in it, sure that his future was that of a shallow grave. Only a year ago, he had met Cyrus and his world had changed for good.

And suddenly he had a future.

No more ghosts from his past left to chase him. No more starting fights or getting arrested or sneaking out. Just an uneven nose and the promise of  _ more _ .

“I’ve never been to the beach before,” he said.

“Is it as good as you imagined?” Cyrus asked. 

In two months, Cyrus and TJ would be heading to New York together to study at their respective colleges. They’d both been working all summer to save up for it. It hadn’t even occurred to TJ that university was a possibility for him until his guidance counsellor had brought it up and now he’d been accepted into SVA to study art.  _ They  _ had wanted  _ him _ . Four entire years of doing nothing but what he loved, what he was  _ good  _ at and living with Cyrus in an admittedly somewhat neglected apartment. But the state of the apartment didn’t matter - he was happy to go anywhere as long as he had a roof over his head and Cyrus by his side. It was a dream.

“Better, I think,” he smiled and let Cyrus pull him in for another kiss.


End file.
